Encerrados!
by daneliz
Summary: Que cual es mi problema con el? PUES TODO, pero sobretodo, ESTAR ENAMORADA DE EL!; no lo puedo creer, primero mi libro perdido, depsues el coco diabolico que me golpea & ahora me encuentro encerrada con el chico de mis sueños! QUE CLASE DE DÍA ES ESTE¡


Encerrados…

**Chaos School**

**Salón de Matemáticas**

**24-08-2010 / 2:04 p.m. / Viernes**

_Otro viernes, otra semana por fin acabada…de las 50 semanas que nos restan del ciclo escolar mas o menos, quien sabe!, pero por fin llego el anhelado viernes, todos gritando de alegría, emoción & celebrando, & como no?, después de una dura semana de de estudio por los exámenes de la prepa para todos los de terceros de secundaria, incluyéndome, era razón suficientes por salir satisfechos & alegres por salir victoriosos de aquel reto, como yo lo llamo, oh que mal educada soy!, me llamo Amelia Roséela The hedgehod, pero todos me dicen Amy, si no me falla la memoria, me llaman así desde que nací; dejando eso de lado prosigo con mi presentación, tengo 15 años, voy en el ultimo año de secundaria, tengo una personalidad normal, soy divertida, extrovertida, curiosa, inteligente, positiva, alegre, directa, agresiva jeje, entre mas cosas, mi cabello es, extrañamente, rosa, cosa que me gusta, & varios me preguntan si me lo he pintado, PUES NO!, ES NATURAL!, tengo una buena figura pero no me gusta exponerla, mi ojos son color jades brillantes, en la escuela no paso desapercibida, pero tampoco soy el centro de atención, ni uno ni otro, & no me afecta, nunca me importo como me vieran los demás a decir verdad, además este es mi ultimo año aquí por lo que menos me a de importar._

_Por cierto, olvide mencionar que soy una enamoradiza de primera?, si?, que bueno que ya les dije, no es que me obsesiones como algunas chicas que no tienen vida ni nada, pero para mi es algo fácil enamorarme, & eso es el causante de mi único problema, bueno claro quitando de lado los exámenes de ingreso a la prepa, presiones con el estudio, las clases de baile, el trabajo de mesera, etc., mi gran problema es __**EL**__!, si, __**EL**__!, pueden pensar que no es tan malo como suena,…PERO LO ES!, les explico, __**EL**__ se llama Sonic The hedgehod, tiene 16 años, es el Señor-mírenme-soy-popular-atlético-&-todas-las-chicas-se-mueren-por-mi, esta largo no? Déjenme decirles que ese es su apodo corto! es en serio!, cual es mi problema con __**el**__?, pues…que es un engreído, arrogante, presumido, orgulloso, mujeriego, celoso, entrometido, chico que puede a ver en toda la secundaria!, & LO PEOR!; ESTOY ENAMORADA DE __**EL**__!, no me malentiendan , es solo que, hay algo en el que me atrae ciegamente, un no-se-que!, & me molesta eso porque me pongo tan pensativa-romántica al pensar en __**el**__, después de todo puede llegar a ser…amable, caballeroso, educado, responsable, amigable, guapo, divertido, con su roll de héroe, se preocupa por los demás, con unos ojos esmeraldas tan grandes que me hipnotizan, su cuerpo atlético, su pelaje azul vivo, & una sonrisa que ilumi….VEN DE LO QUE HABLO!!??, ugh! Ya notan mi problema?, el punto aquí es que me gusta & no me agrada para nada eso!, me falta mencionar que estamos en el mismo salón pero eso no quiere decir nada, __**el**__ no me toma ni como su amiga, solo como otra compañera del salón, es decepcionante, & mas su mala actitud____de "tengo a todas las chicas que quiera, lero lero!"; tengo ya que aceptarlo, es decir, como YO? Alguien que __**el**__ ya creo que ni se da cuenta de que existo le puedo gustar?, suspiro pesadamente, mejor ya me olvido de el, no vale la pena, no valieron aquellas lagrimas por el, no vale la pena __**el**__ para pensar en __**el**__, no la vale._

_Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que ni me de cuanta cuando mi mejor amiga, Rouge, llego a mi lado y me gritaba, cosa que lo tome desapercibida!._

-AMYYYYYYYYY!!-_grito con todas sus fuerzas, ahora si provocando que me cayera de mi pupitre, el profesor de seguro & nos castiga, ya que ella es de otro salón & no debería haberse escapado de clases, dirijo mi mirada hacia ella molesta por el recién golpe que me ocasiono, Rouge The Bat, es mi mejor amiga desde pañales, su figura atrae a cualquier hombre pero ella no se interesa en ellos, su cabello lo tiene corto & es blanco, sus ojos color aqua combinan con tu cabello, su personalidad es muy curiosa, es decir, coquetea & todo, pero nunca nada serio, oh bueno al menos no con los demás chicos, pero cuando se trata de Knuckles, eso es otra cosa._

-que te sucede ¡?-_le pregunte ya levantada del suelo, aun sin percatarme de lo demás a mi alrededor._

-que, que me sucede¡?, que te sucede a ti¡?, llevo mas de 10 minutos tratando de que vuelvas de Plutón & nada!, sabes que ya pasaron 15 minutos desde el timbre de salida, verdad?, & que estabas completamente sola en el salón¡?-_me explico "calmadamente" según ella, mire a mi alrededor, todos los pupitres solos, el pizarrón con la tarea para la próxima semana, mi mochila aun sin hacer, vaya creo que me pase, ya ven lo que me pasa por pensar en __**el**__¡?._

-oh, lo siento, de verdad, jeje no me di cuenta!-_le pedí disculpas, de seguro me estuvo buscando, después de todo vivimos en la misma cuadra ella & yo por lo que siempre nos vamos juntas después de la escuela._

-descuida, esta bien, pero…fue por _**el**_, verdad?-_me pregunto algo triste y preocupada, se le notaba en sus ojos aguas, suspire, no me gustaba verla así por mi culpa, pero no le puedo mentir, créanme ya lo he intentado!_

_Asentí levemente con la cabeza & con una sonrisa triste dando a entender que era un si, desvié mi mirada, la verdad es que si me daña, & mucho, ya sabrán como, no?, cambie inmediatamente mi cambio de humor, no quería preocuparla mas._

-hey, que tal si nos vamos ya?-_le pregunte sonriendo abiertamente, ella solo me mando su mirada de "ya hablaremos", asintió levemente con una sonrisa, cogi mi mochila & sentí algo diferente, estaba muy ligera, pero porque?, si nunca esta ligera, la pongo arriba del pupitre para verificar & mis sospechas eran ciertas, se me había olvidado el libro de artes, rayos! & no lo puedo dejar así porque tengo tarea de eso & es para el lunes, que mal._

_Volteo ver a mi amiga murciélago, ella se encontraba en la puerta del salón lista para salir, me mira confundida-_olvide mi libro de artes-_le explique simplemente, & ella entendió al instante, ya que esa tarea era para los 4 salones de terceros-_ve, adelántate, puede que me valla a tardar un poco-_le dije, ya que para llegar al salón de artes tengo que subir las escales, las cuales están unos 4 salones mas adelantes de donde estamos, es el único salón el cual se necesitan escaleras, & con tanta basura que hay allí, entre pinturas, pizarrones colgados o en el suelo, manchas de diferentes colores, fotografías a detalle, etc._

-estas segura?-_me pregunto indecisa._

-yeah!-_le respondí decidida, nadie me esperaba en casa, así que no habría problema si llegaba tarde, no es que sea huérfana! jajá no!, es solo que mis padres se fueron a su segunda luna de miel hace 3 días, & no, tampoco soy hija única, tengo 2 hermanos mayores, muy MUY sobre protectores, el mayor es Silver, es un erizo plateado, salio a nuestro padre, con ojos dorados, tiene 24 años de edad. El se caso con Blaze, una gata lila, gran persona!, hace dos años, tuvieron a su primer primogénito al año de estar casados, es un erizo plateados, igual que su papa, con ojos dorados, como ambos padres, tiene un año de edad. Este año esperan a su segunda hija, así es, SERA NIÑA! Arriba poder femenil!, Blaze ya tiene 7 meses de embarazo, ya será la hora, solo falta esperar, en fin, Silver no es nada comparado de protector como Shadow, mi segundo hermano, tiene 18 años de edad, es un erizo negro con franjas rojas en sus púas, sus ojos son rojos vivos, es serio & amargado en ocasiones, pero cuando uno lo conoce bien, es una gran persona, el vive para molestarme!, Shadow no vive con nosotros, al igual que Silver, ya que Silver & Blaze viven juntos en una nueva casa, se acaban de mudar, & Shadow, por sus estudios, tubo que irse al gran internado Chaos High School, eso nos deja sola a mi con mis padres, ambos nos visitan de vez en cuando. Ahora, la cosa es que como mis padres se fueron hace unos días, dejaron a cargo a Silver para cuidarme, porque piensan que aun soy muy "pequeña", obviamente me negué, llegamos a condiciones & conclusiones, Silver me visitaría 3 veces al día, mañana, tarde & noche, & yo tendría mi celular prendido a toda hora del día, pero hoy, le pedí de favor que se tomara el día libre, pues exactamente hoy quería dedicármelo a mi, me refiero ver la tele, computadora, escribir nuevas canciones, etc. Silver accedió, cosa que me alegro. Ambos con muy celosos, por algo no salgo mucho con chicos, pero por algo son los hermanos mayores, & así los quiero._

Extrañamente, ambos de mis hermanos se llevan bien con Sonic, incluso a veces, cuando Shadow viene de visita, invita a Sonic, & a sus amigos, Tails, un zorro amarillo con ojos azules, el se encuentra en tercer año como nosotros,Tails tiene 13 años, lo cual debería estar en primero de secundaria, pero es una genio!, hablo de verdad!, a su edad ya construyo mas de 10 inventos, los cuales han funcionado, & ha ganado todas las ferias científicas de la escuela desde quinto de primaria!; Su otro amigo es Knuckles the Echidna, su pelaje es rojo vivo & sus ojos son violetas, el AMA los golpes, siempre usa guantes con pequeños picos en los nudillos, no por nada se llama Knuckles!. Sonic & Shadow se llevan muy bien, claro no lo demuestran, es algo así como "amigos-rivales", a veces cuando van a mi casa, Shadow & Sonic están hablando luego me miran, Sonic se sonroja & Shadow se ríe, yo solo me quedo confundida!, en fin, con Silver es lo mismo, pero no muy común, se llevan bien incluso un día, ambos me dijeron "esta bien, lo aprobamos pero un solo daño & esta muerto!" yo solo los mire raro.

_Ya hace rato se fue Rouge, yo sigo parada con mis pensamientos, enserio tengo que solucionar eso, bien mejor me doy prisa para acabar pronto & poder relajarme el fin de semana, después de pasar los 4 salones llegue a las escaleras, hmph no se ven muchas…_

_**5 minutos después…**_

-Oh vamos!, no llevo ni 10 escalones & ya creo que arrastro por las escaleras!, porque tenían que ser tantas¡?-_grite con sufrimiento, estas escaleras son infinitas, que acaso tienen a una princesa encerrada o que?, en mi interior lloro, que mal, vamos es agotador!, nunca han subido unas escaleras o que¡?, como sea, al fin llegue, abro la puerta como si nada, después de todo no hay nadie, antes de mirar al salón, le hecho una mirada a mí reloj, son las 2:30 p.m.,aun es temprano, escucho un ruido enfrente mió, asustada elevó mi mirada lentamente, ya que se suponía que tenia que estar solo el salón, & …..Lo veo!... ES __**EL**__! __**EL**__**EL EL EL**__! QUE HACE __**EL**__ AQUÍ ¡?, ash, aun no saben de quien hablo?, es Sonic, whoa, me esta mirando? Divertido? & Con una sonrisa?,Acaso tengo monos en la cara? VAMOS AMY HABLA! QUE ACASO ESTO NO PUEDE SER MAS HUMILLANTE!?, en ese mismo instante algo me golpea la cabeza JURO QUE SE SINTIO COMO UN COCO!, fue tan fuerte el golpe que hizo que perdiera el conciencia, lo ultimo que recuerdo es a Sonic corriendo hacia mi preocupado para poder cachearme, después de eso…solo oscuridad…._

**Chaos School**

**Salón de artes**

**24-08-2010 /3:30 p.m. / Viernes**

_Poco a poco recupero mis sentidos, lo primero que siento es un gran dolor en la cabeza, Geez, que fue lo que me golpeo?, fuera lo que fuera dolió!, abro despacio mis ojos, la luz me encandila un poco pero no me impide del todo abrir los ojos, escucho una voz llamando mi nombre, será…_

-hey, ames?, estas bien?-_preguntaba una voz, que para mi era angelical, whoa, me morí?, ESTOY MUERTA?, me sobresalte por tal pensamiento que la persona a mi lado solo se me quedo viendo, al reaccionar en la situación, & de darme cuanta que NO estoy muerta, recordé lo sucedido; EL Libro. Las escaleras. Sonic. Coco de la nada!.Sonic corriendo hacia mí. Oscuridad. , bien ahora si todo hace sentido……bromeaba, las cosas NO hacen sentido, tengo un signo de interrogación imaginario en la cabeza, volteo hacia Sonis exigiendo una explicación, el al instante lo comprendió._

-cuando entraste, la puerta provoco que se movieran un poco las cosas del estante en el cual esta a lado de la puerta, & en aquel estante se encontraba un coco, no preguntes de donde salio, porque & que hacia allí, el cual al no tener balance rodó todo el estante hasta llegar a tu cabeza, lugar donde a mi parecer le agrado mucho al coco por no romperse en pedazos, así qué al parecer no eres una cabeza "dura", jajá, entiendes?-_termino su explicación riendo de su propia broma, YO SABÍA QUE HABÍA SIDO UN COCO. Me encuentro en la tarima del salón, mi almohada es un conjunto de batas para pintar, espero que sus manchas estén secas, Sonic se encuentra a mi lado izquierdo, pues a mi lado derecho esta la pared_

_Ahora que recuerdo, que hace Sonic aquí?, & que hora es?, dirigí mi mirada hacia el, me miro igual, ambos nos quedamos quietos mirándonos, me perdí en sus ojos esmeraldas , pero un sonido agudo, proveniente de mi celular, interrumpió la escena, whoa!, escena?, argh voy de mal en peor!, me dispongo a checar mi mensaje, puesto que lo reconocí por el sonido agudo, era de Shadow, curiosamente;_

"_hey sis!,_

_Oye, ya recogiste tu libro o sigues mirando aquellos "preciosos", según tu, ojos esmeraldas? Jaja! hermana, eres otra onda!, en fin, espero que te diviertas con tu amado, pero te advierto, algo malo de esto & ya no me hago responsable, me lo agradecerás algún día ;) seeya!_

_Ps. Descuida tengo TODO planeado! ;D yo me encargo de Silv. Saluda al Faker de mi parte!, & adviértele que si te toca un poco es erizo cocinado!_

_Seeya! … hablo enserio con lo del erizo cocinado! ¬¬_

_At. Shadow T. Hedgehod_

_-_pero de que esta hablando?-_susurre a mi misma, Sonic solo me miro confundido queriendo ver mensaje detrás de mi hombro, al instante me moví, no iba permitir que el mirara aquello de "tu amado", además a que se refería con….uh-oh, me levante rápidamente & corrí hasta la puerta del salón, LA UNICA PUERTA DEL SALON, no importa cuantas veces la intentara girar …estaba cerrada, me refiero a que la puerta tiene llave la cual hace que se cierre la puerta, ah pero adivinen desde donde se cierra?, DESDE AFUERA!, NO LO PUEDO CREER!!!_

_-_!!!!!-_grite a todo pulmón sin importar quien me haya oído, estoy mas que segura que el me oyó, cuando salga de esto EL será el erizo cocinado!_

_**Chaos School**_

_**Salida & puerta principal**_

_**24-08-2010 /3:40 p.m. / Viernes**_

Un erizo negro de unos 19 años de edad _reía sin parar, en el suelo, sosteniéndose su estomago de tanto reír._

-Vaya, no me había divertido tanto en semanas!, se que seré erizo muerto pero de esto sacare un cuñado!-_hablo consigo mismo el chico, mirando el lado positivo de su acto, sin mas se levanto tomando su tiempo, & se dispuso a salir de aquella vieja escuela suya._

_**Chaos School**_

**Salón de artes**

**24-08-2010 /3:45 p.m. / Viernes**

-hey ames? Segura que estas bien?, porque yo tengo un tímpano roto!-_me reclamo Sonic sujetándose su oído dañado por tal grito, tenia que expresarme no?, me giro para poder verlo._

-lo lamento-_me disculpo, raro en mi_-es solo que, hmm es mas míralo por tu mismo el problema-le dije apuntando la puerta.

-la puerta?, que tiene la puerta?-_pregunto confundido levantando una ceja._

-ábrela-_conteste simplemente encogiéndome de hombros, me miro con arrogancia._

-vaya que el coco te afecto, ne?-_se burlo con una sonrisa superior, ya veremos quien ríe al ultimo erizo azul._

_Se encamino hacia la puerta & poso su mano derecha en la manija de la puerta, antes de girarla, me miro burlonamente de nuevo, yo simplemente me quede quieta esperando, dirigió su mirada hacia la manija & __**trato**_ _de girarla_ &_ nada, sin importar cuantas veces tratara de girarla, esta no se abría, cuando por fin se rindió, se giro para verme con cara de "esta bien, me equivoque" yo solo sonreí complacida._

-ya vi el problema-_dijo alejándose de la puerta_ & caminado hacia mi.

-gracias!-_respondí muy orgullosa, antes de que le diera tiempo para contestar, algo que me preguntaba llego a mi mente._

-Sonic, como es que estas o estabas aun en la escuela?, si tu siempre eres el primero en salir!-_pregunte & afirme al mismo tiempo, a eso yo le llamo "preguntar & afirmar al mismo tiempo", esta cool, no?; al poco tiempo de pensar su respuesta me contesto._

-pues la verdad es que curiosamente se me quedo el libro de artes, & ya sabes que tenemos tarea-_me_ _respondió, me quede asombrada._

-pero tu nunca haces tarea!-exclame _sorprendida, es la verdad, el nunca hace la tarea, menos cuando es para otra semana, me miro indignado._

-oye, todos pueden cambiar!-_me respondió, lo mire fijamente exigiendo la verdad, cosa que logre después de unos cuantos segundos, suspiro & me miro otra vez con reproche._

-okay, okay, alguien me contó que si venia aquí en la hora de la salida, iba a encontrar algo mejor que el dinero, la verdad yo pensé que seria algo de video juegos- _**"típico" **__pensé rodando los ojos con molestia, cosa que el no se dio cuanta_-pero la parecer me estafaron_!-exclamo indignado cruzándose de brazos, yo simplemente reí al acto._

_-_ne? Enserio?_ –reí fuerte, era inevitable hacerlo!, me miro con reproche, pero no pare de reír, después de unos segundos empezó a reír conmigo._

-hey, mira que yo no fue quien se golpeo con un coco_-contraataco riendo todavía, no me afecto, después de todo si fue divertido._

-jaja bueno, pero mira que si dolió!-_le reclame tocándome la zona afectada por el diabólico coco._

_-_oye, por cierto, tu porque estas aquí?_-me pregunto sentándose a mi lado, ambos quedamos arriba de la pequeña tarima del salón, el de lado de la puerta & yo del escritorio._

_-_a mi se me olvido el libro de artes, porque YO si hago la tarea!_-le conteste._

-bueno, algún día la haré no?-_me respondió sonriendo juguetonamente, vaya que me encanta su sonrisa, ambos reímos por un buen rato._

_Es increíble, nunca antes hemos hablado como ahora, es como si fuéramos amigos desde siempre, _es decir, algunas veces cuando va a mi casa por Shadow, platicamos un rato, pero nada serio,_ es otra de las cosas que me encantan de el, simplemente no puedo olvidarlo; fui sacada de mis pensamientos por el chico que se robo mi corazón. _

-hey, Ames, & que hacemos ahora_?_-_ me pregunto, se a que se refería, puesto que la puerta esta cerrada, & el único que tiene la llave es el conserje, el cual se fue hace 2 horas & media, suspire, tendremos que esperar, uno no muy buena cualidad mía._

_-_esperaremos, eso es lo que haremos_-le conteste resignada a mi propia solución, me miro & luego miro hacia enfrente como buscando por algo, le mire confundida._

-Sonic? Que buscas?-_pregunte aun sentada, pues el se había levantado de repente._

_-_AJA!, esto!-_exclamo & como que me respondió la mismo tiempo, alzo su objeto desconocido aun para mi al aire, fue cuando lo vi, mi libro, al parecer estaba en el librero pero contando que el librero es un basurero hubiera sido imposible para mi hallarlo._

_-_pensé que si nos quedaremos aquí por un buen rato, porque no adelantar la tarea?, así no tendré que reprobar la materia de nuevo_-me explico acercándose hacia mi con el libro en sus manos, sonreí divertida, asentí & saque una hoja en blanco de mi mochila al igual que el, & JUNTOS empezamos nuestra tarea._

**Chaos School**

**Salón de artes **

**24-08-2010 /6:32 p.m. / Viernes**

_Suspire agotada, mis manos dolían por tanto escribir, eleve con ambas manos un trabajo bien hecho, sonreí complacida, gire mi mirada hacia_ Sonic_ & note que ya me estaba viendo mientras también sonreía abiertamente, me sonroje un poco es lo mas seguro pero no borre mi sonrisa, decido hablar._

-nos tardamos menos de lo que pensé-_declare relajada, es como un pendiente menos que hacer, mi acompañante solo asintió apoyándome._

-así que, que hacemos ahora?-_me pregunto unos segundos después, no tenia idea de que hacer!, es decir, de que podríamos hablar?_

-aammm, no lo se?-_reí nerviosamente, el solo sonrió._

-que tal si me cuentas sobre ti?-_sugirió, me sorprendí, el quería saber de MI? _

_El sonrojo volvió!, dude un poco antes de responder._

-que quieres saber?-_le pregunte un poco mas calmada._

-quien te gusta?-pregunto tranquilo, _**"QUE¡?"**__pensé alterada, qué quien me gustaba? qué clase de pregunta es esa?, lo mire con un signo de interrogación en mi cabeza, si es imaginario!_

_-_que?_-pregunte incrédula. Rió por mi reacción._

-loque dije, _Te gusta alguien_?_- afirmo divertido & preguntó calmadamente de nuevo, como lo hace? Como hace parecer todo tan fácil?_

_-_si_-respondí simplemente, pero con un tono triste, creo que se dio cuenta de esto, me miro confundido, antes d que hablara para pregunta algo, le interrumpí aclarando las cosas_-si, si hay alguien que me gusta, pero…el no me hace caso_-me miro un poco triste, casi como arrepentido, baje la mirada._

-quieres hablar de eso?-_pregunto suavemente tomándome del mentón & toparme con sus ojos esmeraldas, asentí lentamente, me miro unos segundo mas & se sentó a mi lado, mas cerca que antes, yo empecé._

_-_Es un chico guapo, agradable, amable, social, divertido, inteligente, despreocupado & entre mas cosas geniales…-_afirme empezando con las cosas buenas, el simplemente sonrió complacido, será que ya sabe que es el?, no lo creo, ya que nadie sabe solo Rouge & yo, le miro raro, pero continuo-_pero así como tiene cosas buenas, están las malas_-su sonrisa desapareció-_no digo que sea malo ni nada por el estilo, pero su actitud arrogante & que muchos lo alaben se le sube a la cabeza & deja de prestar atención a lo que es importante de verdad, es muy orgulloso también, las pocas responsabilidades que tiene las evade & corre muy lejos de ellas, las evita, & lo que mas me duele es … que no existo para el, por mas que lo intente, no existo para el, & no lo culpo, el a salido con todas las chicas mas lindas de la escuela sin contar que populares. No hay posibilidades que yo le pueda gustar, simplemente duele, & no importa cuanto trate de olvidarme de el … no puedo, su personalidad simplemente me atrae & me enamora cada vez mas, como siempre trata duro sin rendirse cada vez que algo va mal, protege a los que no pueden defenderse, & su mirada, su sonrisa & su tono despreocupado son solo unas cosas por las cuales lo quiero, en el punto en el que encuentro puedo decir que …, que lo amo-_declare finalmente, es increíble que pude hacerlo, fue tan fácil poder abrirme con el, sonrió satisfecha por mi desahogo, lo mire sonriendo, el solo me devolvió la sonrisa, le agradecí con la mirada, & al parecer me entendió. Segundos después me di cuanta que era mi turno de preguntar._

-& a ti? Hay alguien especial para ti?-_me miro sorprendido, & asintió levemente, se incorporo & se puso cómodo, fue cuando empezó a hablar._

_-_mas que especial, es mas que única, es original, hermosa, divertida, responsable, cariñosa, tiene un temperamento que me trae loco, es raro eso pero es tan divertido adivinar su actitud a cada momento, su sonrisa dulce, su mirada es como la noche con estrellas en el cielo jugando entre ellas, su cabello tan exótico & lacio que no puedo dejar de pensar que seria tocarlo, simplemente me trae loco_-respondió sonriendo mientras miraba al techo, desvié la mirada, sabia que el tenia a alguien, pero cambie de expresión rápidamente, debo estar feliz por el, al menos el será feliz-_pero…no creo que ella me quiera mas-_le mire confundida, quien no quisiera estar con el?_-es decir, he estado con otras chicas antes pero nunca me había sentido así con ellas, solo con ella son yo mismo & eso me agrada, pero no me aceptara, le he hecho mucho daño, no me perdonaría, ni yo mismo me lo perdono, pero la quiero tanto, que no puedo olvidarla! Que crees que debería hacer?-_termino mirándome, pensé claramente la respuesta, quería ayudarlo, después de todo, quiero que sea feliz, al tener una idea en la mente se la dije._

-bueno, yo creo que deberías declarártele, es decir, aun no sabes lo que ella este pensando, ni sintiendo, nunca es demasiado tarde & no te rindas sin saber aun la repuesta, tan pronto salgamos de aquí, ve tras ella, encuéntrala, bésala & dile cuanto la quieres, créeme no te arrepentirás_-le conteste sinceramente, eso seria mas que una escena romántica._

_-_He, creo que tienes razón, eso seria genial!, gracias Ames!-_ me agradeció, negué con la cabeza._

-no, gracias a ti Sonikku, por escucharme_-respondí mirándolo dulcemente, al instante giro su cabeza, reí mentalmente, se que se había sonrojado & le dio pena que lo viera así, jaja que tierno, en fin, decidí cambiar de tema, pero al parecer se me adelanto._

-oye amy, Rouge es tu amiga, cierto?

-si, porque?-_respondí con otra pregunta, lo mire curiosa, a que se refería?_

-sabes quien le gusta?_-pregunto, no me digas que…el quiere a R-Rouge?, mi mundo se vino a bajo en menos de segundos._

-eh, si, porque?-_pregunte temerosa pro la respuesta, me conteste inmediato como si hubiera pensado lo mismo que yo, agitando las manos al aire respondió. a salir_

-No, No, NO! Lo que sucede es que a mi amigo, Knuckles, le gusta tu amiga, Rouge pero que no a sido lo suficientemente valiente como para invitarla a salir_-explicó riendo, suspiré con alivio, el no quería a Rouge, su amigo rojo si, me emocione, Rouge __**nunca**__ deja de hablar de_ Knuckles_, esperen a que le cuente._

_-_puesque suerte tiene tu amigo, pues Rouge lleva mucho tiempo esperando que la invite a salir-_le comente-_que tal si …

_-…_los juntamos en una cita…-me interrumpió, pensando la misma idea ambos.

-… a ciegas!-_completamos ambos levantándonos de repente de la emoción, chocamos las manos, como dos cómplices en marcha para iniciar su misión, al pensar bien el plan, lo pusimos en marcha. Consistía en que Sonic le enviaría un mensaje desde su celular a _Knuckles_ para encontrarse en el Starbucks a las 7:35 p.m. de hoy, & yo haré lo mismo con Rouge agregamos a los mensajes que se fueran bien vestidos & preparados para las sorpresas, & así se encontrarían "casualmente" en el Café & sin nosotros allí, no les quedara mas que esperar juntos, & TA-DA! La cita a ciegas mas perfecta del mundo!, Saque mi celular del bolsillo & oprimí la tecla de la derecha, llevándome inmediato a la creación de un nuevo mensaje, mire a Sonic, el asintió con la cabeza, & ambos empezamos a teclear el mensaje, segundos después presionamos enviar & nos miramos._

_-_que le escribiste tu?-_le pregunte curiosa, el solo elevo su celular & lo leí._

"_Hey, Kunckleshead!_

_Me urge un favor!, podemos ir al Starbucks? Por favor! Tu-ya-sabes-quien estará allí!, que dices viejo?, vamos?, ya sabes que me debes una cabron!, además, al final del día me lo agradecerás! ;)así que vas o visitaras a tu mejor amigo el retrete? Ve presentable que no quiero que piense que mis amigos son unos raros!,.. Bueno MAS! :P seeya there at 7:30! Bye!_

_At. Sonic T. Hedgehod (The fasted thing alive) :D_

_Reí al leerlo, los hombres no son NADA delicados._

_-_& tu que le escribiste a Rouge?-_me pregunto de regreso Sonic, hize lo mismo que el & empezó a leerlo._

"_Rouge!_

_No sabes la súper oferta que me contre en el mall cerca del starbucks!_

_Yo ya estoy aquí, tienes que venir! Es de tu clase de ropa!, esta TODO a mitad de precio, no me puedes dejar comprando todo esto sola o ne?, te espero en el Starbucks a las 7:30 p.m.! No te vayas sin mi! ;) Seeya! Loveya!_

_At. Amy Rose_

_Ps. Me debes una! :D"_

-enserio hay una oferta en mall? Pero si el mall esta cerrado hoy!_-dijo inocentemente, suspire antes de responderle._

-Sonic, eso es algo que ella NO sabe!_-le conteste guardando mi celular._

-oh!, ya entendí! Jeje_-se ve tan lindo cuando se avergüenza, sonreí tiernamente, sin decir palabra alguna me dirigí a la tarima de nuevo para sentarme, Sonic me siguió. Mire mi reloj de muñeca, 7:15 p.m., suspire, será mas difícil de lo que pensé estar TODA la noche con el, WOAH, ESPEREN NO PIENSEN MAL! Geez, hasta me sonrojo pro el pensamiento!, Sonic me miro curioso._

-que pasa? Algo te molesta?-_pregunto con una mirada preocupada, sonríe de nuevo & le conteste._

-No, claro que no, es solo que…no me gusta esperar-_mentí para no preocuparlo mas, como ya dije, no me gusta preocupar a las personas, el solo me miro no complacido._

-dime_-exigió mirándome fijamente, juro que me rendiré sino desvió mi mirada de la de el!, suspire de nuevo, desviando la mirada, me miro triste._

-es **el,** verdad?-_murmuro-_tanto daño te causa?-_me pregunto acercándose a mi, asentí levemente, mi flequillo tapaba mis ojos, lagrimas empezaban a salir de ellos, por mas que trataba retenerlas, no podía._

_Empecé a sollozar, me dolía mucho, & mas porque el ya tiene a alguien a quien amar, & no soy yo, de la nada siento unos brazos fuertes detrás mío, levanto la mirada sorprendida & veo a Sonic sonriéndome dulcemente._

-vamos, desahógate_-me dijo mientras guiaba mi cabeza a su pecho, no lo soporte mas & empecé el llanto, Sonic solo me acariciaba de vez en cuando, & tocaba suavemente mi cabello, me consolaba con palabras alentadoras lo abrasé fuerte, no quería que se fuera, lo necesitaba, el se dio cuanta & me abrazo mas, mas protector. _

-No llores,… no me gusta verte así_-confeso limpiando unas lagrimas de mis mejillas con su pulgar, aun sonriéndome._

_Minutos después, me empecé a tranquilizar, del llanto solo quedaron pequeños sollozos, despacio nos separamos, pero el me sostenía de la cintura & yo pose mis manos en tu pecho, el empezó a hablar._

-ves que desahogarte es bueno?-_pregunto, yo asentí, pero aun no sonreía-_vamos, sonríe, tu tienes una hermosa sonrisa como para ocultarla, sonríe! Por mi?-_pregunto al final, hizo una mueca muy graciosa, tanto como para hacerme reír-_lo ves?, una hermosa sonrisa viniendo de una hermosa chica!_-me sonroje por el cumplido, el solo volvió a sonreír, de la nada ambos teléfonos celulares empezaron a sonar escandalosamente, ambos nos miramos, & entendimos, nos separamos completamente & cada quien se dispuso a checar su mensaje nuevo, mire mi pantalla, "un nuevo mensaje" leí en el centro, presione la tecla OK para abrirlo, era de Rouge, venia lo siguiente;_

"_AMELIA ROSELIA THE HEDGEHOD!_

_TE AMO TANTO! Gracias, gracias, gracias!_

_No me gusto que me mintieras niña! Pero valió la pena!_

_ME ENCUNTRO CON KNUCKLES! _

_Es increíble, ahora mismo iremos a ver una película._

_Amy te de una MUY grande, te lo agradezco mucho!_

_Seeya later! Loveya! 3_

_At. Rouge the Bat!"_

_Reí divertida al terminar de leerlo, mire a Sonic, el solo se estaba riendo con todas sus ganas, lo mire confundida, me acerque a el & le quite su celular, el callo al suelo sujetándose el estomago de tanto reír, me dispuse a leer el mensaje;_

"_No pensé que algún día diría esto pero…_

_Sonic te debo una viejo!_

_Tampoco pensé que diría esto pero…_

_Gracias!_

_Sabes cuando llegue allí pensaba en golpearte por _

_Haberme despertado en mi siesta de la tarde, pero_

_Al llegar al Starbucks, la vi!, & fue cuando entendí!_

_Entendí tu plan cabron! & ya era muy tarde para _

_Escaparme, cuando rouge me miro sonrió & _

_Yo me puse mas ROJO! Empezamos a platicar & _

_Ambos nos dimos cuanta de su plan! SI el tuyo & el_

_De AMY! Decidimos ir a ver una película, vamos ahora para_

_Haya, así que Sonic, ya se con quien te encuentras!_

_Suerte amigo! _

_At. Knuckles the__ Echidna__"_

_Reí un poco mas fuerte, imaginar a Knuckles mas rojo seria muy gracioso, Sonic al parecer ya se tranquilizo, en estos momentos esta sentado en la tarima limpiándose las pequeñas lagrimas que salieron por tal ataque de risa, me siento a su lado, le devuelvo su celular, el lo toma & me mira, nos miramos a los ojos, jades contra esmeralda, sentí como inclinaba mi cabeza & el hacia lo mismo, nuestra cercanía se iba haciendo menos & menos, el cerro los ojos & sonrió, estábamos apunto de unir nuestro labios, cuando me di cuanta de algo, __**"el ya tiene a alguien"**__ pensé dolida, me aleje de el_

_& camine hacia la puerta, gire mi cabeza & lo vi detrás de mi hombre, me vio dolido, no se porque, & desvió la mirada, yo hize lo mismo, pasaron unos minutos de puro silencio, era incomodo hasta que el empezó a hablar._

-así que…al parecer nuestro plan funciono_-dijo aun sin mirarme, yo asentí & respondí._

-si, al parecer, ambos se oían muy felices_-le respondí girándome completamente, el se levanto, mire mi reloj, 8:25 p.m., mire a Sonic._

-que hacemos?-_le pregunte, de repente un sonido extraño se escucho, mire a sonic, el solo se sonrojo & se toco el estomago, & entendí,… El héroe azul tenia hambre, deje escapar un pequeño "awwww" tiernamente._

-tienes hambre-_afirme, el solo se sonrojo mas & me respondió avergonzado._

-si…-_contesto rascándose su cabeza penosamente, reí levemente & con la cabeza le indique que me siguiera, camine hacia mi mochila, la cual se encontraba en la tarima en una esquina, & de ella saque dos pares de emparedados, se suponía que uno era para Rouge pero al final ni ella ni yo nos lo comimos, extendí uno hacia Sonic, el me miro con los ojos iluminados._

-gracias amy!_-exclamo agradecido_

-de nada, ahora come porque no quiero desmayos!_-le bromeé un poco, cosa que río, ambos empezamos a comer, al primer mordisco Sonic se detuvo, le mire confundida __**"no le gusto?"**__ me pregunte mentalmente, yo misma lo había preparado._

-que pasa? No te gusta?-_le pregunte temerosa, mirándolo._

-amy, tu hiciste esto?-_me respondió con otra pregunta, ignorando la mía._

-…si-_le conteste-S_onic sino te gusta puede que…-_me interrumpió._

-estas bromeando ¡? Esto esta súper delicioso!, es casi lo delicioso que he probado, bueno después del Chilli Dog!_-me dijo sonriendo_-sabes amy, si así preparas un emparedado, ya quiero sabe como cocinas!-_comento mirándome & mordiendo de nuevo de su emparedado._

-bueno, pues ven un día a mi casa, cocino & comemos juntos_-le sugeri sonriendo, me miro sorprendido & alegre._

-enserio ¡?

-claro, incluso puedo preparar Chilli Dogs_-le afirme sonriendo._

-AMY ERES LA MEJOR!-_me dijo abrazándome como un gatito feliz por tener arena limpia, yo reí._

-esta bien, esta bien, ahora termina tu emparedado!_-le dije mordiendo el mió, el asintió & siguió comiendo._

_Durante horas estuvimos platicando sobre varias cosas, desde los que nos gusta hasta nuestras metas!, descubrí que Sonic toca la guitarra, & tiene una banda, con sus hermanos, Sonia & Manic, también me dijo que le tiene pavor al agua, pues cuando era pequeño no tubo buena experiencia que digamos, otra cosa fue que me confeso que considera a Shadow como su mejor amigo!, pueden creerlo?, eso me pareció tan lindo pues se apeno un poco ante tal confesión, me contó sobre sus entrenamientos de soccer & de atletismo, & sobre todas sus carreras ganadas, así pasaron las horas, hasta que me di cuanta de la hora, 10:46 p.m., bostece, Sonic me miro._

-tienes sueño?_-pregunto._

-algo-_respondí tallándome un ojo, estaba agotada, demasiadas cosas en un día, Sonic me miro tiernamente & me tomo de los brazos & me guío hasta su pecho, yo que quede sorprendida._

-Son…

-duerme-_me interrumpió, empezó a acaricia mi cabello lentamente, provocando que poco a poco fuera cerrando los ojos, no quería que este día se acabara, el sueño me fue ganando, estaba tan cómoda con el que de la nada me dormí, & pedí para que todo este día no haya sido un sueño…_

**Chaos School**

**Salón de artes**

**25-08-2010 / 10:36 a.m. / Sábado**

_Abrí lentamente mis ojos, bostece aun sin cambiar de posición & al instante sentí mi cabeza subir & bajar, gire mi mirada hacia detrás mió & vi a Sonic dormido, mi cabeza descansaba en su pecho, ambos estábamos acostados, el tenia de almohada un par de batas para pintar & yo lo tenia a el, sonreí suavemente, se veía tan lindo dormido, me acerque a el & empecé a acariciar sus púas azules, minutos después abrió despacio sus ojos esmeraldas, no me moví, seguí igual, mirándolo & acariciándolo, me sonrió. _

-Buenos días_-le dije sin detenerme_

-Buenos días, bella durmiente-_me respondió, reí al comentario, me levante & el hizo lo mismo, & antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, la perilla de la puerta giro & se abrió la puerta dejando paso a… a shadow? A SHADOW?, mi tonto hermano mayor se encontraba parado allí sonriendo diabólicamente, lo mire feo & le dirigí una mirada como diciendo "estas muerto" el me ignoro, Sonic solo lo miraba agradecido, no se porque, Shadow lo miro & asintió, yo no sabia que pasaba, antes de que hablara Shadow me interrumpió._

-bueno, shadow al rescate, ahora par de niñatos, saldrán o se quedaran otra día mas?-_pregunto empezando a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela suspire, nunca cambiara, ya después le preguntare, mire a Sonic._

-esta bien, nos vamos?, tal vez hoy a la hora de la comida puedes pasar & comer juntos, como lo prometí-_ le sugerí sonriendo, me miro & sonrió._

-claro, pero adelántate, que aun tengo que hacer algo_-me dijo, me quede muda._

-seguro?-_le pregunte, quería aprovechar cada momento con el._

-yeap-_me dijo guiñándome el ojo, reí & asentí con la cabeza, nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla, tome mi mochila & me encamine a la puerta de salida, lo mire una ultima vez, seguía donde mismo, le sonreí cosa que me devolvió, & empecé a bajar las escaleras._

**Chaos School**

**Puerta & salida principal**

**25-08-2010 / 10:48 a.m. / Sábado**

_Ya me encontraba a unos metros para salir de la escuela, lo mas seguro es que Shadow se haya adelantado mucho antes de que saliera, en fin, ia despreocupada & emocionada por lo que pasara esta tarde, cuando escuche mi nombre._

-AMYYY!-_grito una voz, & escuche pasos corriendo, reconocí la voz… era Sonic, me gire & lo vi corriendo hacia mi, sonreí, tal vez caminaría conmigo hasta mi casa, en segundos llego a mi lado, no por nada a ganado tantos trofeos por correr así de rápido & tampoco le llaman "the fastest thing alive" por nada._

_-hey Sonic! ya aca…-fui callada por el repentino beso que me dio Sonic, era imposible, SONIC ME ESTABA BESANDO, lentamente cerré los ojos & me deje llevar por le momento, me sentía en las nubes, profundizamos el beso, después de unos minutos, nos separamos, pequeñas lagrimas de alegría resbalaban por mis mejillas, Sonic me sonrió & me las limpio con su pulgar, se acerco a mi oído & me susurro._

-gracias por el consejo, si que funciono-susurro calmadamente-te amo, Amy Rose-_confeso suavemente, mas lagrimas de felicidad bajaron por mis ojos jades, no lo podía creer, Sonic me amaba!, no lo resistí mas & lo abrase, el me correspondió. _

-perdóname_-murmuro, yo no entendí-_perdóname por a ver sido tan ignorante estos años & no aver sido suficientemente valiente para decirte cuanto te amo, lamento todo el daño que te cause, me perdonas?-_me pregunto, lo mire a los ojos, se miraba aprendido & esperanzado._

-por supuesto que si, tonto, como no podría?-_le conteste sonriendo abiertamente, sus ojos esmeralda brillaron & sonrió complacido._

-gracias, Ames-_me susurro para después abrazarme de nuevo._

-no, gracias a ti, Sonikku-_le respondí, Sonic me abrazo mas, & me acerco mas a el, no dejándome ir._

_Minutos pasaron & nos separamos, nos miramos a los ojos, para después besarnos de nuevo, al acabar Sonic se arrodillo frente mió & hablo._

-Mi rose, quieres ser mi novia?-_me pregunto sujetándome con una mano mi mano derecha & con su otra mano sujetando una pequeña cajita, de color roja, Sonic soltó mi mano & yo tome la cajita, la abrí & me encontré con un collar con el dije de corazón, de un lado era rosa & del otro azul, en la parte rosa tenia grabada una letra "A" de Amy & de la parte azul una "S" de Sonic, era hermoso, eleve mi mirada, & me abalancé hacia el con todas mis fuerzas que casi caemos, pero no me importo._

-Oh, Sonic, claro que si!, Gracias!

-lo que sea por mi Rose-_me respondió sujetándome de la cintura, me extiende su mano & le deposito el collar en ella, me giro dándole la espalda, & me coloca en collar con mucho cuídalo alrededor de mi cuello, al terminar, me giro, & lo abrazo._

-así que, lista para ir por esa deliciosa comida que me prometiste?-_me dijo o pregunto levantando mi mentón._

-Claro!-_exclame emocionada._

-Genial!, vamos!-_me respondió, cogio mi mochila por mi & unimos nuestras manos, sonreí, & supe algo…_

_Nuestra historia apenas había empezado & le debía una a Shadow._


End file.
